And in the Negaverse
by Not So Tempramental Artist
Summary: Years of toiling away in the broccoli mines made him bitter, but he didn't have the courage to act out on it. Negative Numbuh Four simply didn't have the energy or the will. Perhaps life was just better this way. Rated T for future chapters. Future -3/-4 if I feel like writing the chapters. owo
1. Family Business

It was a silent shot. Nobody could have heard it. Besides, it had to be done. There was simply no way around it. So as the gunman cleaned his shoes of the blood, he felt no remorse. It was just business as usual.

"Oy, Hearts, you done over there?" One of the grunts tapped the gunman on the shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, you do this next time. I'm sick of getting my shoes dirty." The gunman was young, no older than sixteen. A blonde mop of hair was topped by a black fedora, one card placed in it. The four of hearts.

"Sure thing." With that the two men left the harbor, on their way home.

"So how'd it go?" A much older man resembling Hearts tapped his fingers on the counter as he prepared dinner. Like Hearts, a thick Australian accent dominated his speech.

"It went well." Hearts grumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"When will I be doing other things? Not that I don't appreciate my status but-"

"Now Eeballaw, we've been over this. You'll take over when I die. Besides, due to your failure as a child, how do I know I can trust you with bigger projects in the near future, hmm?"

"But father, if it weren't for that one boy-"

"You wouldn't have failed, yes I've heard." The older man moved on to chopping meat, the red liquid staining the cutting board. "But because of your failure I have to go to work again, and I have to cook again. And don't get me started on all of that broccoli, I never want to see that bloody vegetable again. My little vacation is completely gone because of your cowardice."

Eeballaw dipped his head, not sure what to say.

"How do you expect me to trust you after that? It's better off if you just do what you're doing now. And don't say it'll stain your clothes, that makes you sound weak. And no son of mine is going to be weak. Do you understand?"

"Yes father…" Eeballaw climbed the stairs up to his room as his father continued to chop the raw meat into bits. Slice by slice.

What was life like on the other side? The other universe? Surely it was a bit better. Eeballaw took his hat off, hanging it neatly on a rack. He imagined that since he was in the mob, he might as well dress that part. Maybe it would not only make him look cool, but help him gain courage as well. What a load of bull that turned out to be. Even his lucky card was useless. Just like him.

He didn't even feel evil anymore. There was just no emotion in it. No spark, no excitement. That had all ended a long time ago. If anything, he was neutral. He could be persuaded to fight for anybody. Or rather, to dispose of anybody. Kids, Adults, it didn't matter to him. It was all about whomever his father decided was going to be on the hit list. So where was the evil in that? Where was the power that he used to have? Did he even want it anymore?

Laying down on silk sheets and satin pillows, for he did have a taste for the more extravagant things in life, he let out a sigh. If things continued like this he was going to go absolutely batty. But for now he closed his eyes, dreaming of the days he used to be someone important. Someone more than a hitman. More than just the boss's son. More than just that one kid who made everyone work for adults and got shoved into the mines. Someone he was proud of.


	2. Four of Hearts

**AN: I wasn't planning on continuing this, but maybe I will. I don't really know. XD**

Six years prior…

He wasn't sure how it happened. Perhaps someone took a piece of broccoli, not knowing it was vital to the structure of the mines. Or maybe it happened of its own accord. Either was Eeballaw was now laying on the rather uncomfortable emergency room bed. A cave in. That's what it was. That's what brought Eeballaw to his knees.

His now dull emerald eyes scanned the large room filled with patients. Each had a flimsy privacy screen, a simple white curtain. Some open, some closed. How did he even get here? He didn't remember. He did know one thing though, he was more than glad that when children first started to take on jobs the hospital was still run by adults. He would rather not be bandaged up with leaves and old shirts.

One such adult walked to Eeballaw, a deck of cards in his hands. "Hey there kiddo. You had a bit of a tumble, but the doctors are coming soon." The man spoke. He must have been a nurse.

Eeballaw wanted to yell, to scream "Well tell them to hurry up!" but the pain and exhaustion refused to let him.

"In the meantime I can show you a magic trick." The nurse smiled. "Would you like that sport?"

No. No he would not like that. Not that he could even speak to say otherwise. The large gash on his cheek hastily stitched up in preparation for real stitches stung so bad he could hardly move his mouth.

"Ok then, see? All of the cards are different" The nurse showed a few cards and shuffled, then fanned them out and brought them closer to Eeballaw so that he coult touch them. "Now choose a card."

With his uninjured arm, Eeballaw lightly tapped one. The cards left of the middle. The nurse covered his eyes and showed the card to Eeballaw before shuffling the cards again, tossing a few in the air and basically wasting time and showing off until the doctors got there. Finally, he put the cards in a neat stack and took the one from the top. "Now, is this your card?" He asked, showing Eeballaw the card. The four of hearts.

Eeballaw nodded. The nurse handed the card to him. "Here kiddo, it's your lucky charm now. Now I'll be honest, this surgery is gunna be rough. But this card'll keep you strong. So keep fighting, alright?" The pain medicine started to kick in and the room started to spin. With that the young child was swarmed by doctors and taken away, his bed moving with him. The lights hummed and there was a dull roar of the hospital. A few words were exchanged between doctors. And then everything went black.


	3. Lucky Card

He woke up, searing pain in places he didn't have the mind to name. His head might have been one of them. He wasn't sure. Eeballaw cringed. He could feel the tears of pain starting to form in his eyes. But something stopped him. Something tall. Something intimidating. He couldn't see it clearly. His eyes were too blurry.

"I thought you would be bawling your eyes out." A voice came from the figure. Eeballaw knew this voice. The thick Australian accent was a real giveaway.

"What's wrong, can't speak?" The figure, no, his father, sighed. "Well, I guess I can expect as much from anyone after going through hell like that. You should see the stitches on you."

"Hi." It was all Eeballaw could say. The morphine started to kick in and the pain faded.

"Hi? That's all you got to say? Hi?" His father chuckled. "Well, at least you can talk, that's something. Most blokes would be shitting themselves 'bout now."

Praise was always welcome. Eeballaw grinned. "Other blokes ain't me."

"You got that right. Man, when you ain't scarin yourself o'er nothing, you sure are resilient."

"I try my best."

For many, this interaction was natural between father and son. Casual conversation, a bit of pride, but this sort of caring emotion… His father was no good at it. These were rare moments for the two. Moments when they connected as much as they could. Moments they both treasured.

Eeballaw's father, though far from perfect, still loved the boy. Those times when he could actually show it though, those were rare.

The conversation ended almost as soon as it started, creating an awkward silence. But still, it was a wonderful moment. Eeballaw smiled, reminded of the card. If it created such a miracle as this, it certainly was lucky.


End file.
